


Mornings in 221b

by nerdprincess73



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 day challenge, M/M, Morning Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdprincess73/pseuds/nerdprincess73
Summary: Morning rituals in 221b. Most mornings are good, but Sherlock has his favorites.





	Mornings in 221b

On days that there are no cases, and John is not scheduled to work in the morning, their morning rituals go something like this.

Sherlock wakes first, as John trained himself to sleep when he could, and when he goes down, he sleeps a solid seven and a half hours, unless awakened by a nightmare or something demanding his wakefulness.

If it’s very early, Sherlock will remain in bed, resting, watching his lover sleep. If it’s nearer to the time when John wakes, Sherlock will get up, shower, and putter through the flat checking long term experiments, or settle on the sofa with his phone or one of the laptops.

Sometimes John wakes while Sherlock is still in the shower, but more often it’s just long enough for the water heater to catch up, so when he wakes, he brushes his teeth, showers quickly and heads into the kitchen to make some tea.

While John is waiting for the kettle to boil, Sherlock often joins him, resting his chin on John’s head, and wrapping his arms around John’s middle.

They stand there while the tea brews, and then move into the sitting room, either to sit, cozy on the sofa, or comfortable, facing each other in their chairs.

John reads the paper, apart from the obituaries, which are Sherlock’s by default, in part because he is hopeful for a case, but more often, because because he enjoys telling John about the embarrassing causes of death that are hidden amongst the old and sick.

John tells Sherlock about anything he comes across which might be of interest, from pieces of news to letters to the editor, help columns, and even the personals.

Some days, Mrs. Hudson will bring word of a client as they’re going through the paper, and they’ll dress, and John will start the kettle again.

Some days, they’ll wind up back in bed.

Some days, John will finish the paper, and then go about some chores.

But Sherlock’s very favorite is on weekdays when John stays, settled near him, only getting up to make breakfast, or another cup of tea, and then lunch. When he can watch John sitting in their flat, and see John’s perfectly expressive face fold up in fondness when he catches Sherlock watching. Sherlock’s favorite mornings stretch on until evening, and John finally stands with a stretch that pops his joints, and tells Sherlock to get dressed, because they’re going somewhere for dinner.

Because the best mornings don’t simply end when the clock ticks over past noon.


End file.
